Is there even a chance, of a candle in the darknes
by mischa-bee
Summary: Brooke becomes sick, and no one knows.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own one tree hill, or Chad. (Rather depressing isn't it!!)

**Parings: **Brucas

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Brooke is sick, and no one knows.

88888888888888888888888888

She heard the shrill ring of the alarm go off, and groaning with sleep, she hoisted her self up to a sitting position, and she stood up quickly.

And fell promptly to the floor onto her ass.

These bouts of chronic dizziness had been occurring for about three days. Whenever Brooke stood up too fast, she came tumbling right back down.

She had told herself that it was nothing but an odd case of the flu. But this was getting harder to ignore.

Sighing heavily, she managed to stand up _slowly_ and then when she was sure she was steady, she walked into her closet to get changed for school.

88888888888888888888888

In her Silver Mercedes convertible, she speed along the roads on her way towards school.

On her radio station all she heard was the faint smash of the drums pounding. She took her eyes off the road for a few seconds and changed the station. She heard a song come on, and couldn't help but think that perhaps Sting had wrote it about someone he knew. Someone he had loved.

Brooke was no stranger to love. She had been in love, and still was. The only problem was that heart had been broken.

She was never very open with her feelings. No one who grew up with parents like James and Meredith Davis was.

So instead of letting her soul pour out to the one she loved, she built a fortress up around herself, and would hope that someone would save her.

But no one could.

_Under the ruins of a walled city_

_Crumbling towers in beams of yellow light_

_No flags of truce, no cries of pity_

_The siege guns had been pounding through the night_

_It took a day to build the city_

_We walked through its streets in the afternoon_

_As I returned across the fields I'd known_

_I recognized the walls that I once made_

_Had to stop in my tracks for fear_

_Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart_

_Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire_

_Then let me build a bridge, for I cannot fill the chasm_

_And let me set the battlements on fire_

_Then I went off to fight some battle_

_That I'd invented inside my head_

_Away so long for years and years_

_You probably thought or even wished that I was dead_

_While the armies are all sleeping_

_Beneath that tattered flag we'd made_

_I had to stop in my tracks for fear_

_Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart_

_Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire_

_Then let me build a bridge, for I cannot fill the chasm_

_And let me set the battlements on fire_

_The prison has now become your home_

_A sentence you seem prepared to pay_

_It took a day to build the city_

_We walked through its streets in the afternoon_

_As I returned across the lands I'd known_

_I recognized the fields where I once played_

_I had to stop in my tracks for fear_

_Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart_

_Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire_

_Then let me build a bridge, for I cannot fill the chasm_

_And let me set the battlements on fire_

888888888888888888888

When the song was over she realised that she had tears in her eyes. After being strong for so long, she suddenly felt so weak.

As the first tear flowed down her cheek, she saw the world go into a blur. A blur that she could not escape.

The last thing she saw before all vision clouded completly, was a school bus. Filled with children who were loved. Children she had nothing in common with.

END OF CHAPTER

Hello. This is my first one tree hill fanfic, so I hope it doesn't suck too much.

Please review, I really appreciate it (constrictive criticism welcome, but no flames please)!!

I really want to know if I should continue this or not, so please tell me if it's even worthwhile

Thanks for reading this!


	2. Tunnel of darkness

**Disclaimer: **It's in the first chapter

**Paring: **Brucas

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Brooke is sick, and no one knows.

8888888888888888888888

She tried to look around herself, but found that it wasn't that easy.

She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy, that she failed at this as well.

"_Hey Brooke" _She heard distantly

"**I**_ know you can hear me, but this just feels so weird"_

She knew that voice, but she hadn't heard it for so long.

"_I've missed you so much Brooke, you have no idea. I would have come to visit you sooner, but I was just so scared that you wouldn't ever forgive me._

_Please wake up, because I can't bear the thought of you dying without knowing how much I love you."_

Dying? Thought Brooke... is that what I'm doing here?

"_Mum and Dad would have come, but they... Uh... they are on a cruise in the Caribbean. They do love you though, I'm sure they love you Brookie" _

Kate. Thought brooke. It's Kate.

And she's here. I have to wake up; I have to tell her that I'm okay.

So with all the strength that she had left inside her, Brooke left the world of dream, and emerged into the world where her sister sat crying hysterically.

8888888888888888

She opened her eye lids, and for a few seconds, the world was all a blur.

Then her vision cleared, and she saw a 25 Year old woman sitting there looking utterly shocked.

"Katy?" whispered a weak brooke

"I'm here Brookie honey, I'm here. Do you want me to call the doctors?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Um...... do you want me to call anyone to tell them you're okay?"

Lucas flashed through Brookes mind, but she quickly pushed all thoughts aside. She couldn't think about him. Not now, not ever

"No thanks."

"Okay then.... Are you feeling all right?"

"No"

"I'm getting a doctor" Kate said firmly before exiting the room.

Brooke sighed, and then shut her eyes. Its funny how when you shut your eyes, you can hear everything so much more clearly. She could hear a song off in the distance.

And she thought of Lucas Scott.

She thought of how he had looked at her. Really looked at her, and seen the real person. He had given her love, and in return she loved him. But such love didn't last.

He had chosen her best friend over her. And now while Lucas was off all happy,

Brooke was stuck here in hospital, with her heart utterly broken.

And nothing could save her.

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe _

_So won't you come sit and talk to me _

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always _

_I hope you know that when it's late at night _

_I hold on to my pillow tight _

_And think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way _

_(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say _

_Get out (leave) right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know, about her (who) _

_And I wonder (why) _

_How I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Tell me why you're looking so confused _

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth _

_How could you ever be so cold? _

_To go behind my back and call my friend _

_Boy you must've gone and bumped your head _

_Because you left her number on your phone _

_(So now after all is said and done) _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame, but _

_(To think that you could be the one) _

_Well it didn't work out that way_

__

_I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice, you've gotta leave _

_Because my heart is breaking _

_With every word I'm saying_

_Boy, I gave up everything I had _

_On something that just wouldn't last _

_But I refuse to cry _

_No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh) _

_Get out! _

88888888888888

**Three days later....**

Brooke sat up in the hospital bed as Doctor Mackenzie entered the cold white room.

"Good morning Brooke" he said "how are you feeling today?"

"Like Shit" she replied in all honesty.

He chuckled, and then put on a serious face.

"Brooke, your blood tests and X-Rays have come back, and I'm afraid that it doesn't look good. You seem to have a heart defect that is causing your heart to beat at least three times as fast as the average heart. This is causing your blood to pump too fast, and numerous other problems. We'll need to have a consultation with you and your parents so that we can discuss possible solutions"

I don't hear anything but 'you have a heart defect'. I know I have a heart defect, it broken that's what's wrong. But somehow I don't think that this is the same type of defect that the doctor is talking about

Kate's voice breaks me out of my daze...

"Our parents are currently In the Caribbean. And will be until the and on next month"

"And beside, they're Jackasses" I add in.

"Well, that may be the issue, but I still need to talk to them, so Miss Davis" he says gently, looking at Kate, "If I could get a contact number for them, that would be greatly appreciated"

"I guess so" she replies, and then she leaves the room without a backward glance.

Dr. Mackenzie turns to look at me and smiles encouragingly. "We'll get through this Brooke, I promise" then he leaves

His promise doesn't make me feel any better. After all, I've been brought up into a world of empty promises.

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hi. I know that this chapter, and the past one are really short, but I just find it easier to write shorter chapters more often.

In this chapter, I talk about a heart defect. I'm not a heart expert sorry, and I really don't have that great of an idea what I'm rambling on about, so if it's really unbelievable and you know something about hearts, then pleas email me!! My address is skrewprincessiwannabequeen(at)hotmail(dot)com

Or just tell me in a review.

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.

Please continue to read and review my fanfic!


	3. Light the Candle

**Disclaimer:** It's in the first chapter

**Parings:** Brucas

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Brooke is sick, and no one knows

888888888888888888888

**Light the candle**

_Flashback..._

"_Dr. Mackenzie turns to look at me and smiles encouragingly. "We'll get through this Brooke, I promise" then he leaves_

_His promise doesn't make me feel any better. After all, I've been brought up into a world of empty promises._

8888888888888888

BROOKE"S POV

I lie here in the uncomfortable hospital bed, my chest aching.

I look around the cold, white and sterile room and see a single bunch of flowers.

Coincidentally the day that I crashed the car and was brought into the hospital, was the last day of school. So I had been here in the hospital all holidays. Fun huh?

Kate had asked me continuously if I had wanted her to call anyone. But I always said no. After all who did I really have?

Lucas cheated on me with Peyton, and Haley was Luke's best friend. And Nathan was Hailey's boyfriend. So pretty much I was all alone.

Except for Kate.

Kate is the one who sat with me on the first consolation.

Kate is the one who held me while I cried my heart out when I found out that I would need major surgery.

Kate is the one who sat with me during that ten hour surgery.

But most importantly, Kate is the one who never failed me.

8888888888888888

In The consultation I was told that I would need major surgery.

The operation would take approx ten hours.

I would be knocked out though. So I'd go into the operating room at 4am, and I'd come out at 2pm, with a scar the size of a ruler down my chest.

88888888888888888

Doctor Mackenzie comes into my room today; a month since my surgery.

"Hello Brooke, how are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good actually, I had a walk around the other wards this morning."

"Well done! Well, as you probably know, school will be starting again in three days, and since it is a month since your surgery, and you are recovering very well, I am here to tell you that you are being released from the hospital tomorrow!"

I stare at him, with a look of shock on my face. Released? But that meant that I would have to go back to school. Back to Lucas, and back to Peyton. Oh god help me I whispered to myself.

"So..." he continued

"Your sister Kate will be coming in here tomorrow morning to take you and your belongings home, and then she will be staying with you until your parents return."

Well at least I don't have to put up with those shit heads I'm supposed to refer too as parents for awhile.

"Okay then Brooke, I'll leave you alone now to pack, and then ill see you tomorrow morning!"

He is just about to leave the room until I call him

"Yes?" he says turning back to face me.

"Doctor Mackenzie" I start... "Does this mean that my heart problem is gone for good?"

"Well... it is sustained for now, but it will never disappear. You may experience some problems, or relapse in the near future."

"Oh... Okay... thanks then."

He smiles encouragingly and then leaves me all alone in this sterile room to think.

And to worry.

88888888888888888888

The next morning after I wake up to yet another miserable day, I get dressed in my favourite jeans, and an old white tee that I had always liked

I figured that I'd need all the help I could get.

After Kate had arrived and I was put into a wheel chair, I was just about to push myself out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I swivelled my head and came face to face with Doctor Mackenzie.

"Miss Davis, Here is my number; I want you or Kate to call as soon as you can so that we can set up a check up appointment. If there are any other problems, call me immediately. Remember that you're not 100 healthy, you will have this defect for all your life."

Oh nice one doc, just rub it in why don't you?

But I put on my "happy" face none the less, and I say "thanks doctor, ill do that".

And then I continue on my way, out those huge glass doors and back into the world of tree hill.

88888888888888

I hear the shrill ring of the alarm go off, and groaning with sleep, I hoist myself up to a sitting position, and stand up quickly.

And I fall promptly to the floor on my ass.

This all just seems too familiar.

So instead of taking the car today, I instead take the bus.

Yes that's right, the bus.

I arrive at school, and see the looming great big buildings. It sucks to be back.

Its not like I'm a dumb student, it's just that school means labels, and things that I'm just not. And because school means Lucas.

I heave a huge sigh, and after realizing that staring at the school _won't_ actually make it disappear, I walk slowly towards the doors that open into hell.

8888888888888

The first thing I do is I walk into the principal's office, and not because I'd done something wrong. But because I had to talk to him about my health.

I knock on the heavy wooden door, and it swings open to reveal a scrawny middle aged man.

"Miss Davis, please come in and take a seat"

I sit down, and face him.

"Miss Davis, I have heard that you have a heart problem, I also understand that you have had an operation, and are currently recovering, but I _also _understand that it will still give you a bit of trouble occasionally. I don't like the idea of this affecting your grades, but I guess I really have no choice. A letter will be sent out to your Teachers that will inform them of your illness, and it will also say that if you feel sick at any time, that they are to excuse you form class.

Any questions?"

"Um... no." I reply.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _goes the bell that signals the start of class.

"Well that's good. If you would like to discuss this more feel free to stop by."

"Sure" I say. When all I'm really thinking is 'like hell!'

"Good then. Here is a note to excuse you for being late" he says while scribbling the note on a fresh piece of paper

He hands it to me, and then with a tight lipped smile, I realise that I have been excused.

Thank god!

8888888888888888

I walk down the dim hall walled with crutty lockers, until I reach room 46a. My English class.

The one class that I also share with Haley, Peyton, Nathan and good 'ol Lucas himself.

Oh joy, this will be fun.

I put on my confident face, and push open the door. All heads snap towards me, and I can see that they're looking at me oddly.

'Well of course' I remember; ever since I was diagnosed I have been a deathly shade of white.

"Miss Davis, how nice you could grace us with your presen..." Mr Phillips stops short when he looks at me.

"Miss Davis, are you okay??"

"Just peachy" I tell him before handing the note which he reads, and then directs me towards the only empty seat left in the class, which just so happens to be right in front of Lucas.

I lower myself into the desk with only a slight wince of pain, and deliberately avoid his eyes.

I then get out my binder and pens, and prepare myself for one hour, that is easily twice as worse as ten hours of open heart surgery.

_I don't have plans and schemes,_

_And I don't have hopes and dreams._

_I, I, I don't have anything,_

_Since I don't have you._

_And I don't have fond desires,_

_And I don't have happy hours._

_I don't have anything,_

_Since I don't have you._

__

_Happiness and I guess_

_I never will again._

_When you walked out on me,_

_In walked old misery,_

_And she's been here since then._

__

_(Spoken) Yeah, we're fucked!_

__

_I don't have love to share,_

_And I don't have one who cares._

_I don't have anything,_

_Since I don't have you._

END OF CHAPTER

AN: Hello everyone. I hope that this chapter is okay. I wrote it pretty fast, so it may have a few errors. The song at the end of this chapter is called "since I don't have you" by guns and roses. Please review!! I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.

(and thanks to all the reviewers so far: colleen3200, October, brookefan, oth/o.c.fan213, deathraveness and brooke lover. I really appreciate your reviews!!)


	4. Matchstick

Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter

Paring: brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick and no one knows.

88888888888888

**Matchstick**

BROOKES POV

I sit here in my hard sat as I listen to the teacher drone on, and on, and on, and on about some worthless piece of information.

I mean, think about it, how often am I really going to need to how Shakespeare used to write his name??

The class has been going for about 45 minutes so far, and I've managed to avoid everyone's prying eyes.

I can feel Lucas gaze burning into my neck, but I refuse to acknowledge it. So what if he's looking at me? It's not like he really cares. He pointed _that_ out quite clearly when he cheated on me.

So instead I stare at the black board, the words etched in white chalk, and my eyes gradually fill with tears. How did my life get so screwed up??

This time last year I was gorgeous, a cheerleader and horrendously popular. I had Peyton as my Best friend, and a dozen guys lined up to get me into bed.

And then I met Lucas Scott. He was so different to all the other guys.

He saw through the mask, and he saw the real me. The person whose parents hated her, the person who lived a lie, and the person who was afraid of love.

He started out as just another guy, but he became so much more than that. He became someone that I fell for. Hard.

But every good thing's has to eventually come to an end right?

The sad thing was that this good thing ended just after I had finally realised my love for him, and revealed it.

Best friends are supposed to be just that: Best friends.

They paint your toenails, and go to trashy movies with you. They _don't_ steal you boyfriend.

8888888888888888

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG _goes the school bell, signalling the end of the period.

I fish into my bag, and pull out my timetable to check what class I'm headed to next. Photography.

Well at least something's on my side today I think with a small smile.

I put my stuff back into by bag and then heave it onto my shoulder. The shoulder that's bruised from surgery.

I lat out a pained gasp, as the bag flies off my arm and lands hard on the floor.

Tears spring to my eyes as I try to get my bearings back.

I bend down to pick up the damned bag, and just as I go to grasp onto the strap, another hand beats mine to it.

A tanned masculine hand.

I freeze, and I let my eyes follow the hard, up to the arm, shoulder, neck, and then the face.

Lucas Scott, the one person I just can't deal with at the moment.

So before I get lost into the daze that his eyes send me into, I advert mine, and instead snatch the bag form his hands, and with a slightly choked word of thanks, I'm flying out the door towards the girls bathrooms.

I crash through the wooden door, and manage to get into a cubical before I fall to the ground, my knees tucked under my chin, and my back pressed hard against the stall door.

And then I let it all loose.

All the tears that I've been keeping locked up for the past two month's, escape.

And hell it feels like shit. Who ever said that crying helps must have been on pot when they made that worthless observation.

Because my eyes are stinging, my face is aching, and I have salty tears streaming into my mouth.

My Mascara is running black rivers down my pasty cheeks, and all I can think of is how my heart is breaking even more, if that's even humanly possible.

Because no matter how many operations or illnesses I'm diagnosed with, nothing will solve the pain that's in my chest.

88888888888888888

I hear the bell go again, and almost start crying all over again realizing that I've missed a whole period of photography.

And now it's Lunch.

I just hope that Lucas has the second one.

I stand up slowly, but still get a little faint.

After i've gathered my balance, I pick up the damn bag, making sure this time to put it over the other shoulder. I take a few uneasy steps towards the basin, and gingerly glance up into the mirror above it.

Crap. I guess that crying doesn't really help your appearance either.

I shove a shaking hand into my bag for my makeup purse, only to realize that for the first day in my teenage life I've forgotten it.

So now ill have to try and wash my face with my hands, and then go into the cafeteria like this.

God my life sucks.

I'm just about to start another bout of tears, when the bathroom door swings open to reveal none other than Haley.

She looks astonished to see me standing there, but instead of staring, she just walks straight towards me and gives me a hug.

After a few seconds, she gingerly pulls away and asked the dreaded question "are you okay Brooke?"

Realising that if I start to talk, I might just let those tears spill over, I merely shake my head.

She nods understandingly. And then reaches into her backpack to pull out a makeup purse. She hands it to me and then says with a comforting smile "here, you can borrow this. How about when you're finished, you come and meet me on the front stairs? Ill be there all lunch, just come if you feel like it okay?"

I nod.

She smiled at me once more, and then walks towards the exit. Just before she disappears out the door she adds as an afterthought "oh, and Luke won't be there."

And then she's gone.

888888888888888

I apply one last sweep of blush, and then put all the products back into the little case.

Then I think.

Do I really want to go and sit with Haley this lunch? I mean, she_ is_ Lucas' best friend.

But then again, I really do need all the friends and help that I can get, and she did seem to genuinely want to help.

And besides, I'm sick of being stuck in this hell by myself. So without a backwards glance at the mirror, I push through the doors, and into the sunlight.

_I'm not afraid of life_

_Of the poor man's struggle_

_Of the killer's knife_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_Of an insane rage_

_Of the minimum wage_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_But I see an old lady with a shopping bag_

_And I wonder is life a drag_

_I'm not afraid of pain_

_But it hurts so bad_

_I feel so mad_

_No one sees the truth_

_There's nothing to gain_

_A life goes down the drain_

_I don't want to die at an early age_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_But I see a street crazy shivering cold_

_Is it a crime to be old_

_There's the threat of the nuclear bomb_

_We know it's wrong_

_We know it's wrong_

_Is there a chance for peace_

_Will the fighting ever cease_

_Mankind's almost out of luck_

_A maniac could blow us up_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_I'm not afraid of life_

_But I get on my knees and I pray_

_Is there hope for the world today_

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hi. I hope that chapter was alright. It's mainly just about what Brooke is feeling at the moment. The song at the end is called "I'm not afraid of life" and it's by the ramones (go the ramones!!).

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ill try to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	5. Golden Flame

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter

Paring: Brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick and no one knows.

888888888888888

**Golden Flame**

BROOKES POV

I walk to the front doors and slowly walk out them to meet Haley who is sitting on the steps on the other side.

She looks up as I stand beside her.

"Hey" she says

"Hi" i reply, and then sit beside her.

"So..." she starts, "are you feeling a bit better?"

"Oh yeah, here's your make up. Thanks."

"That's okay. Are you feeling any better?" she repeats

Damn, I thought for a second I'd got away with the whole 'non-answering' act.

Reluctantly I reply honestly "a bit better I guess. Still pretty shit though"

She nods understandingly

We sit there in an uncomfortably silence for a few minutes.

I've never really been fantastic friends with Haley. I guess I was just always the popular cheerleader, and she was pretty much just a tutor.

But when I started dating Lucas, she sort of came into the picture. I mean, she _is _his best friend.

We had a few friendly chats occasionally, but we were never really that close. And the whole Lucas/Peyton fiasco sort of just made us even more distant.

But I really did appreciate that she is helping me. God knows I need a friend at the moment. And even if she is attached firmly to Luke, anyone who is friendly at this stage is pretty good in my books.

88888888888888888

"So," she says finally, breaking the ice, "I guess this is probably the very last thing you want to talk about, but...."

Oh no, I didn't like the direction this conversation was going in

"..... What were you so upset about in the bathroom before?"

Oh good lord, that is sooooo not the question I want to deal with right now. But I do want a friend, and I'm pretty sure she's not going to go and blab behind my back to Lucas the minute I'd vanished.

So, all I have to think up now is why was I _actually _crying about?

I mean, Of course if you wanted a quick answer I'd easily tell you that it was just my heart. But that isn't the entire truth. The truth is that I'm

So sick of it all.

I'm sick of Peyton, I'm sick of the dumb perky cheerleaders, I'm sick of all the football players with their pants permanently around their ankles. And I have to say, that I'm even a little bit sick of Lucas.

I don't like to admit that I love him, because it isn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world, having to admit that you're still hopelessly in love with your ex who cheated on you. But there you go, that's the honest truth.

"Brooke?..." Haley's voice brings me spinning back into reality, and I realize that I've been spacing out for the past few minutes.

"Oh, sorry" I reply, "what was the question again?"

"Why were you crying before?"

"Oh, _that_, I was just...." "I was just sick of it all"

"And it all is....?"

"Everything..." I begin. And I end up telling her the whole truthful story right then and now.

And it's funny because she actually listens to me. She doesn't laugh in my face or make crude comments. She just listens, and that is something I haven't known since Lucas.

88888888888888

We've been sitting out here for almost all of the lunch hour talking about anything and everything.

Well, almost everything. Lucas hasn't been mentioned..... Yet.

"So Brooke, you just need to know, that Luke regrets every thing he did with Peyton"

Oh shit. "Whatever. You don't have to say that just because I'm here and all"

"No, seriously, I'm not. I wouldn't say that unless it's the truth. Lucas still loves you."

"_Still _loved me? He never did love me. Not properly anyway"

"Brooke, listen to me: Lucas loved you and he still does!!"

"Well then if he's so in love with me then why is he parading around with Peyton?"

"Parading?? Brooke, this is the first day back at school, and they're not anywhere near each other!"

"Yeah but what about the holidays?"

"What do you mean 'what about the holidays'? He went to stay with his cousin in California the whole time! He couldn't deal with the fact that he had lost you!!"

"Oh."

"Hang on, how come you didn't know that? The entire town knew that! It was like, the biggest news that this town has had in years! I mean, no one has left since about when old Mr Brandon foster tried to swallow rat pills!"

Busted. Damn it, this is going to be a difficult one to get out of.

So instead of making up some bull about how I got the chicken pox, I opt for the truth, after all, its working for me pretty good this afternoon.

"Um, well you see Haley; I have to tell you something. I was at the hospital the entire holidays."

She gasps, "Why?"

"Well, it turns out I have quite a serious heart defect, and I had to have open heart surgery. I'm still recovering"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was. Believe me. I wish I was."

"Omg Brooke, are you okay? You're not like, in pain or dying or anything?"

"Well, it still is really sore, especially form the surgery. I mean, I have bruises all over my front and right shoulder, and I have a huge scar down my front. But, I'm not dying at this immediate moment. So I'm all good"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Oh okay then" she says, but still shoots me odd looks like I'm about to start sprouting a carrot out my head at any moment.

"Oh, and Haley, just so you know; please don't tell anyone. You're the only one I've told about this."

"Don't worry. It's all safe"

I give her a smile. And she returns the favour.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG goes_ the bell that ends lunch.

We both get to our feet, and lift our bags.

"So," she says "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya"

"Bye"

We walk in our separate directions, and I smile to myself. If I'm not mistaken, I just made a friend. Maybe this term won't completely suck after all.

_Well I, I just came back today..._

_I just came back from the storm._

_Yeah!_

_I said: "I just came back, baby..._

_I just came back from the storm._

_Yeah, from the storm._

_Well, I didn't know it then,_

_But I was sufferin', sufferin' _

_For my love to keep me warm._

_It was so cold and lonely, yeah._

_The wind 'n' cryin' blue rain _

_Were tearing me up._

_It was so cold and lonely._

_The crying blue rain was tearing me up._

_Oh, tearing me up. (tearing me up)_

_I wanna thank you my sweet darling_

_For digging in the mud and picking me up._

_(I need baby...)_

_Thank you so much!_

_It was a terrible rain that was burning my eyes._

_It was you my love who brought me in._

_I love you so much, _

_I'll never stray from you again._

_Hey!_

_I just came back baby._

_I just came back to get my baby on her way._

_Yeah, yeah._

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hey again. I hope that was an okay chapter. I think I'll write the next chapter in Lucas' point of view, just so you get an idea of how he's feeling. The song in this chapter is "In form the storm" by Jimi Hendrix

Sorry about the updating delay, my computer had decided that it hates me, so I'm currently throwing jellybeans at him. It's not really helping though....

Please review, I really appreciate, and thanks to all the people so far who have reviewed chapter four!!

I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow. It depends on whether I have French and German homework or not.

(oh, and i'd just like to say that i have nothing against cheerleaders and football players! it just seemed to fit in with the dialogue!)


	6. Let it Blaze

Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter

Paring: Brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick, and no one knows...

88888888888888888

**Let it Blaze**

LUCAS' POV

The Bell goes for lunch, and I collect up my books from Maths. After smashing them carelessly into my back pack, I casually stroll out the door.

Looking very much like the star basketball player that I am.

The only problem that is what you look like on the outside, and what you're feeling on the inside, are two completely different things.

I walk into the cafeteria, expecting to see Haley sitting in our usual spot.

But she's not there. I know that she's not sick today because we had the same English class first period.

I let my eyes scan the rest of the crowded and noisy room, before they come to a stop on the one person I never wanted to ask for help.

Nathan Scott.

But If I want to actually sit with someone this lunch, it's pretty much my only option.

So, here I go. I just let my feet do the walking, because if too much of my mind gets involved, ill be out of here in a mere blink.

88888888888888

I reach him where he is standing with a few of his buddies.

I clear my throat, and they all turn their thick heads to look at me.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asks me in a tone that isn't exactly neighbourly.

"Where's Haley?"

"No idea."

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked you two were firmly attached at the hip"

"Well I don't know where she is at the moment, so deal with it Scott!"

He turns his back after his last comment, and with his two friends at his side, he stalks off towards the opposite side of the room.

Oh well, so much for _that _idea.

8888888888888888

I decide that I'll just go and sit outside for now. Who knows where Haley's got to?

I reach the front doors, and I'm just about to walk through them, when I hear two female voices just outside.

I'm just about to turn around and g out another exit, when I hear them start to talk again. And I recognise both of the voices.

Two people I thought I'd never see having an actual conversation that wasn't a one sided one about either Hemmingway or Foundation.

And hat I do next is really rather rude now that I think about It, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, when your ex girlfriend and your best friend have a talk, there's about a 99 chance that you're in it.

So, I walk back quietly to the door, and crouch behind the huge doors, and I press my ear to the door.

""Oh, sorry" I hear Brooke say, "what was the question again?"

"Why were you crying before?"

"Oh, _that_, I was just...." "I was just sick of it all"

"And it all is....?"

"Everything... I mean, I'm just so sick of having to always put on a mask. I have to be "cheerful" all-the-time" she said putting emphasis on the last words.

I took my ear away momentarily and stared randomly off into the hall.

Brooke was really feeling that? I mean, I know that she's not what she seems, but I never really knew that it had sunk to this level.

I quickly shook myself out of my daze, and put my ear back up to the door to hear the rest of their conversation:

".... And I mean, its just like at the moment it's even worse than it was last year.

Because last year I had ten guys, a million so-called friends, and one best friends. And that just seemed to make living a lie so much more easier. And now well, I have no guy, no real friends, and Peyton's completely out of the story, so I'm really just getting closer and closer to hell by the minute" I hear her say. She sounds kind of like she's gasping for air a bit.

"Well Brooke, I can't really understand what you're going through, but I just have to tell you that you have me, and you just need to know, that Luke regrets every thing he did with Peyton"

Yeah! I knew Haley was by best friend for a reason. At lest she knows the truth. Brooke still probably wouldn't see it if it smashed into her wearing a telly tubby suit.

I decided then that I had better leave. I do have to admit that I wanted to hear what brookes reply would be, but I knew that the bell was going to ring real soon, and If I didn't take off fast, Brooke would have one more thing to her "why I hate Lucas" list.

So I stood up quietly, and after gently picking up my school bag, I step quietly back down the hall in the direction of my next class; History.

Brooke had the same class. And if I'm lucky, then she might just look at me.

I think that it's now that I truly realise how much I miss her. I mean, what guy's highlight of his day is when his ex glances at him? Yeah, that would be me.

I wonder how long it will take Brooke before she realises that I love her. That kissing Peyton was the worst thing I'd ever done. But I know how deep I've hurt her. And Can something that big, really ever be forgiven for?

_Call me good_

_Call me bad_

_Call me anything you want to baby_

_But I know that you're sad_

_And I know I'll make you happy_

_With the one thing that you never had_

_Baby, I'm your man (don't you know that?)_

_Baby, I'm your man_

_You bet!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_So good..._

_You're divine_

_Wanna take you, wanna make you_

_But they tell me it's a crime!_

_Everybody knows where the good people go_

_But where we're going baby_

_Ain't no such word as no!_

_Baby, I'm your man (don't you know who I am?)_

_Baby, I'm your man_

_You bet!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_Come on baby, (ooh, take me home_

_Please don't leave me here, to do it on my own...)_

_First class information_

_I'll be your sexual inspiration_

_And with some stimulation_

_We can do it right..._

_So why waste time_

_With the other guys?_

_When you can have mine_

_I ain't askin' for no sacrifice_

_Baby your friends do not need to know!_

_I've got a real nice place to go_

_Listen,_

_I don't need you to care_

_I don't need you to understand_

_All I want is for you to be there_

_And when I'm turned on_

_If you want me-_

_I'm your man!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_Now listen_

_If you're gonna do it - you know what I say?_

_If you're gonna do it don't throw it away_

_Don't throw it baby_

_Because_

_I'll be your boy, I'll be your man_

_I'll be the one who understands_

_I'll be your first, I'll be your last_

_I'll be the only one you ask_

_I'll be your friend, I'll be your toy_

_I'll be the one who brings you joy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your pearl_

_I'll take you halfway 'round the world!_

_I'll make you rich - I'll make you poor_

_Just don't use the door_

AN: Hello. I'm sorry that that chapter was shorter than the others, and that the song lyrics at the end took up so much space.

I'd just like to say to everyone: please do read the lyrics, not just scan over them, because the songs that I put In are there for a reason. They kind of just tell more about what the different characters are feeling.

Anyway... That song is called "I'm your man" and it's by Wham.

Thank you to all the people who are reviewing! Your reviews really make my day! ï 


	7. Dodge the flames

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter

Paring: Brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick, and no one knows.

888888888888888

**Dodge the Flames**

BROOKE'S POV

After saying goodbye to my new found friend, I walk down the over crowded hallway towards History.

I like history, it's probably my favourite subject after Photography, and I was kind of really looking forward to this period. But the minute I walked into the classroom, and saw who was in it, I almost bunked.

"Ah, Miss D-D-Davis, nice t-to see you"

Oh well, so much for that idea. I take a few more steps into the room, as in to assure my already paranoid teacher that I'm not going to turn on my heel and head straight to the mall.

Of course it's only after I've entered the room further, that I realize that the only vacant seat left is the one directly next to the infamous Lucas Scott.

'Oh goody' I think sarcastically; this really is going to be a thrilling class.

I hitch my bag a little higher on my shoulder, and as the books in it thump heavy against my hip, I realise that I actually have to sit down.

So, I heave another of my not-so-attractive sighs, and walk slowly down the isle of hell, until I reach the spot of shit.

Close to my left is Lucas. And also remarkably close to my right, is the empty desk.

I inwardly groan, and then lower myself gently into the seat.

I then proceed to get out my books and text book, and try to prepare myself for what lies ahead of me.

Or rather should I say next to me.

8888888888888888

"And so, from r-r-reading this text, who can tell me the two m-most historically memorable figures in the B-B-Black B-B-Boycott?"

I raise my hand

"Yes, M-M-Miss D-Davis?"

"Rosa Parks and Martin Luther king"

"C-C-Correct."

He then turns away from me again and continues to ask the ridiculously easy questions.

88888888888888

I can feel him watching me.

I've always been able to. I just seem to be able to 'sense' his eyes.

The hypnotising blue eyes, that I've avoided looking at or even thinking about since the moment I walked inside the school doors this morning.

But now they are burning questions onto my right cheek.

And I want to know the answers to those questions.

So I rotate my head to the right, and I suck in my hollow breath as our gazes lock.

You know how they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? Well, I strongly believe that that was said with Lucas firmly in mind.

Because when I look into his eyes I see right down into his heart and his soul.

And I have to tell you, that I'm afraid of what I see.

88888888888

Because I see love.

And as much as I have believed and thought that he hates me, you can't deny the truth.

I want to advert my eyes from the depths of his, but I can't, as I have always been powerless when ever I'm with him.

8888888888888

We sit there, our eyes transfixed on only each other.

I unconsciously lick my lips, and watch as his gaze flickers to my lips for a fleeting second before rising them back up again to lock once more with my eyes.

And once more we're hypnotised by each other.

888888888888888

I soon come to realise that if we don't tear our eyes away from each others eyes shortly, then soon we never will be able to.

I don't want to be the one to do this however, and Lucas being the stubborn ass that he is, wont budge either.

The tension keeps growing and I see his glances to my lips becoming more frequent. All I want to do is jump up and kiss him, and by his white clenched hands, he's finding this an issue also.

Just before I'm about to give up and just leap out of my seat and across the two feet isle to put the both of us out of our misery, The bell rings.

I don't really know if that's a 'saved by the bell' moment though, because even though I was saved from practically assaulting Luke, it's also not saving me at all.

Because now Lucas is just picking up his stationary and packing it into his bag like nothing has happened.

But something has happened.

And as much as he probably wants to just forget that our little 'moment' ever existed, he can't. Because you can't fight what's in your heart, and I've just had a look at that heart of his. And I have to say, that it's just as broken as mine it.

_I wish to see your lips_

_Parting like the waves of silence and mystery_

_I've got a curious love-for you!_

_Ever since we met I'm so impressed with you_

_Ever since we met_

_I've been so impressed!_

__

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I can't wait forever-(I can't wait, I can't wait)_

_I'm havin' a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

_But I can wait 'till the twelfth of never_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_The burning vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_Been lonely for so long_

_My life jumped the track_

_Broken clock on the wall says I should head back_

_But the vision holds me_

_The vision holds me_

_Lost in a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_Every time you speak_

_A pearl falls in my cup_

_You turn away, the pearl melts before I drink it up_

_No-don't shatter the vision_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_Lost in a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I can't wait forever-(I can't wait, I can't wait)_

_I'm havin' a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

_But I can wait 'till the twelfth of never_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_The burning vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_Srong wind is blowin' me down_

_To the center of town_

_Come on, seize the wilderness of the moment_

_Feel the movement of the moon-_

_swans fly with wings wide open to the sky_

_Like a wild wave of birds goin' by_

_I know our souls will fly!_

__

_Things are out of focus_

_My face is wet with sweat_

_Though I've only seen you once_

_Just see how shaky I get_

_Would you even notice?_

_Would you even care?_

_I f you knew that every day I'm sitting there_

__

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I can't wait forever-(I can't wait, I can't wait)_

_I'm havin' a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

_But I can wait 'till the twelfth of never_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_The burning vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_Vision of a kiss_

_A vision_

_A vision_

_A vision_

_A vision of a kiss_

__

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I'm havin' a vision_

_I can't wait forever-(I can't wait, I can't wait)_

_I'm havin' a vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

_But I can wait 'till the twelfth of never_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_Don't shatter the vision_

_The burning vision of a kiss from your sweet lips_

__

_Every time you speak_

_A pearl falls in my cup_

_You turn away, the pearl melts before I drink it up_

_The mystery unfolds..._

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hello to everybody. Sorry this chapter was a bit late to be posted. my exams are starting! UGH!

I hope that chapter was okay. Personally I don't really like it, but hopefully somebody will! And its also incredibly short, so sorry for that as well (please forgive me!! Lol)

The song in this chapter is called "Vision of a kiss" and it's by the good 'ol B-52's!

I'd also like to thank all reviewers so far, you have no idea how much I truly appreciate your feedback! THANKS!!

Sorry if there's a few update delays happening at the moment. Recently I have actually been at the hospital because they think I have a heart problem (ironic huh!), so I'm just getting 'tested' for that ï 


	8. Siren

Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter

Paring: Brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick and no one knows

8888888888888888

**Siren**

BROOKE'S POV

After that interesting and revealing moment with Lucas back in class, I had just about decided that screw this, I was going home.

But before I could even reach the front doors I heard my name being called out

"Brooke... Hey Brooke where are you going?"

I reluctantly turn around and come face to face with Haley

"Oh, hey Haley"

"Yeah hi. But where are you going? We have P.E together this period!"

"Oh, right, well I was actually gonna bunk this period so..."

"No. You're not leaving because you're coming with me right now to the field because we have sport!!"

I let out a deep sigh of surrender, and at this she grabs my arm (the one that isn't bruised thank god) and practically drags me off down the hall towards the doors that lead out towards the field.

88888888888888

As we approach the field I realise with a light chuckle that my arm is practically numb now as Haley is still hanging onto it in her death grip. I swear she must have been a crocodile in a past life.

So just as my fingers begin to shrivel up and drop dead, I say in my most polite voice "Hey Hales?"

She turns to look at me but keeps the death grip on my arm.

"Do ya think that perhaps I could borrow my arm anytime soon? I mean, it's not urgent or anything, I just thought that fingerless just isn't the look for me"

"What?"

I turn my attention to my arm and then raise my eyes back to look at her; she's looking at my arm in horror

"Ohmygosh I am sooooo sorry! I didn't realise, ohmygosh are you okay? I didn't hurt you? Ohmygosh I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!" she gushed.

"That's okay" I said with a little laugh, "But um... The arm?" I remind her, and she looked horror stricken once more as she realised that she still hadn't released me.

She quickly let go of my arm, and I could see that she was just about to start another series of apologising, so I quickly headed her off

"Haley, its okay honestly. I'm fine"

She still looks apologetic, but I can see that she's not quite as lethally sorry as she was minutes before hand.

Just then we hear "Davis, James, get over here immediately, you're already late as it is."

We look off into the direction that the manly yell came from, and find ourselves looking at a woman. Well, I think it's a woman, she's kind of... Masculine to say the least.

"Well what are you waiting for? The grass to grow? Get a move over here NOW girls'

We didn't need another yell, so we took off in the direction of the he/she.

When we got closer we realised that everyone else was already in their gym attire. That is everyone including Lucas.

So what did we do? Well firstly we got yelled at to get our "asses" over to the changing rooms to get changed. And if we weren't out in five minutes, she'd come in herself to get us out. So as you've probably guessed, we got changed in record timing.

When we emerged from the changing rooms I saw that I was being stared at. And I have to say that I wasn't really that surprised, considering that my old gym clothing consisted of an incredibly cut tank top, and a pair of horrendously short shorts.

And what was I wearing now? Well, that would be track pants to hide my stick legs after being on a hospitalised all summer. And also a long sleeved t-shirt to cover all my bruising and the remarkably long scar.

So yeah of course everyone was looking at me like I was possessed, I mean, to them it really did look like I had a repulsive gooey rash to cover. (Which I have to add that I DON'T!)

88888888888888

At the end of the class the teacher pulled us all aside to talk to her about this terms classes.

"Okay team, that was a good lesson, but we're not going to be playing 'sociable' volleyball all term. We are going to be doing swimming, so from now on we will be in the Pool. Remember that. Girls, if you have your period this is not a valid excuse. Get that stuck _firmly into your thick heads_. As far as uniforms goes, girls you may wear bathing suits or bikinis, rash tops and board shorts are not permitted. Boys, you can wear Speedos or shorts. So see you all next class." And with this she walked off towards the school.

Haley turned to look at me and I knew that she was thinking exactly the same thing that I was. What exactly was I going to do? I mean, considering that I have a hugely large scar running from the middle of my chest towards my belly button. And not to mention all the bruising, though that's all beginning to fade. But seriously, I mean, you heard the he/she: NO RASH TOPS. So yeah, pretty muck Haley and I both knew that I would be screwed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me concerned

"I have no idea. I guess I'll try to get a note first to excuse me until the scar heals over more. But if that won't work then I'm completely and utterly clueless. I guess I'll just have to do the damn swimming." I replied a bit tearfully.

She gave me a sympathetic look, and then as the tears began to roll she reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue which she gave to me.

"Here" she said gently; "keep this"

I muttered a sad thank you.

Just before she turned to go off into the changing rooms, she said quickly "oh and Brooke, you may want to adjust your top a little bit. Your bruising is showing a little bit."

I looked down and sure enough my top had ridden up a few inches to reveal a yellowish bruise. I quickly tugged it down and with yet another muttered thanks, I followed her into the changing rooms to get changed back into my school gear for class

Neither of us noticed that the whole scene had been observed by a certain hot blonde at the other end of the changing rooms.

_It's a tragedy in waiting _

_And there's something on my mind_

_It's hard enough for me to carry on_

_Well it's a tragedy in waiting _

_And there's something on my mind_

_It's hard enough for me to carry on_

_Well call me pleasure if you like _

_But believe me when I say_

_I will learn to change it all_

_It's not like I'm asking for the sky to open up_

_I don't believe that's possible just yet_

_Well it's a tragedy in waiting _

_And there's something on my mind_

_It's hard enough for me to carry on_

_Have you ever left your suitcase? _

_Open long after you land_

_Cause you're scared to find a way _

_To love them close _

_A destiny may wait and there's present in hand_

_But they forgot to tell me how to end this show_

_Could it be that I'm the one _

_Who holds my hand behind my back?_

_Well I know that this is possible by now_

_But destiny may take me so far from where I am_

_But it's hard enough for me to hold it down_

_You want me so badly to give right into you _

_But I'm afraid that cannot be the case today_

_You dream of land and marriage, just me and you_

_Oh my mind won't you leave me be_

_Won't you just leave me for me _

_Love is the only way out of this _

_It's the only way i can get back into it_

_Be an afternoon or more _

_Beyond the breaking of the day_

_There is always something waiting there for me_

_I've asked again and then again _

_Just to glimpse into my day_

_But someone's trying to make it hard on me_

_Could it be that I'm the one _

_Who tied my hand behind my back_

_Well I know that this is possible right now_

_It's a tragedy in waiting _

_When there's something plagueing the mind _

_And it's hard enough for love to hold me down_

_Well, I don't believe it _

_Well, I can't believe it _

_Well, I don't believe it_

_I'll never believe it_

_No, so I'm gone_

_You want me so badly to give right into you_

_Well I'm afraid that cannot be the case today_

_So you dream of land and marriage, just me and you_

_Oh my mind won't you just leave me be _

_Won't you just leave me for me _

_For me , for me , for me_

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hey guys. I hope that that chapter meets all of your satisfaction! Personally I rather liked it. But yeah. Please all review this! I appreciate them sooooo much! Im sorry that this chapter took a little longer than the other chapters to get posted!!! The next chapter will be up soo. Its depends how many reviews i get (hint hint lol)

I'd also just like to add that I'm not an American, I'm a New Zealander, and so I have no real idea what the schools and classes are like over there. I just set it out like it happens at my school.

Anyway, that song was called "tragedy in waiting" by O.A.R.

So yeah, bye for now! - Mischa


	9. Heat

Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter

Rating: PG

Paring: Brucas

Summary: Brooke is sick and no one knows.

8888888888888888

**Heat**

BROOKE'S POV

I finish rinsing out my mouth and then place my toothbrush back in the drawer. After switching off the hot overhead light, I silently step out of the bathroom, and swing shut the door.

Padding softly across the soft carpet to my room I begin to worry.

I mean, I had obviously thought about the whole swimming scenario tomorrow, but I guess just now I fully began to process what the new day would be bringing.

Since the chat with Brooke after PE, I had visited my regular specialist to try and get a health certificate to excuse me form sport in class for a few or more weeks.

Do you want to know what his response was? Well, in his very words, he looked at me from his wrinkly, bloodshot, evil old man eyes and said in a "therapeutic" voice: "Well, Miss Davis, I do understand that you are a little embarrassed about your huge scar, but you will have to deal with it eventually. And I firmly believe that now is as good a time as any for you to hop back into you're sporting activities. So no, I will not be granting you a certificate."

Asshole. I mean, honestly, who does he seriously think that he is? He just sits there in his crutty little chair all day in his musty old office, saying lovely _inspiring _things to patients like me such as: "HUGE SCAR" and other highly odd things like "your sporting activities." I mean, ME Brooke Davis doing any sport other than cheerleading? Not bloody likely.

So from that lovely little chat of ours, I have now come to the lovely conclusion that tomorrow will be hell, I will die and the entire world will go up in flames.

And goodness, doesn't that just make you look forward to tomorrow!?

88888888888888888

"_RINGGGGGGGGG-RINGGGGGGGGGG" _Goes the hell call of my Alarm.

I raise one clumsy arm and it comes smashing down onto the snooze button.

88888888888

"_RINGGGGGGGGG-RINGGGGGGGGGG" _Goes the alarm yet again. So I respond in the only way I know how.

SMASHHHHHH goes the damn thing as it's demolished into 1,000 pieces on the pavement four floors below my window.

Chuckling an evil laugh to myself, I crawl back into bed and fall back into slumber.

888888888888888

After being practically killed by Kate in order to get me up, I got dressed in a hurry, and grabbed my school bag which I filled with not only books, but also the dreaded Towel and Bikini (I decided that even if I have scarring and bruising, I should still look good). I grabbed a few pieces of toast and then ran out the front door and got into my gorgeous car.

I arrived at school three and a half minutes before the Second Bell went. After deciding that there was no time to pay a visit to my locker before class, I ran towards homeroom.

8888888888888

The Day had So far been pretty uneventful. I mean, there was that moment in homeroom when the retard Heather Knowles had a spaz attack at Mr. Taylor because he told her that the Chess club was closing due to the lack of student enthusiasm.

But now.... Well, now it's fourth Period which can only mean one thing:

It's Time for Gym.

88888888888

I meet Haley just outside the doors of the indoor pool.

"Hey" she greets me "are you ready?"

Am I? I question myself. I mean, this will most defiantly be one hour filled with complete pure hell. Once the class is over, every single person in my class will know that there is something wrong with me. And trust me, in this school gossip sure travels fast. So I'm guessing that by the end of the day, not only will my class know, but the entire school will.

I look up at Haley's expectant face and force a smile onto my face. "Sure! Let's go"

And in the doors we walk.

_Down in the depths of my fiery home_

_The summons bell will chime_

_Tempting you and all the earth_

_To join our sinful kind_

_There is a job to be done and I'm the one_

_You people make me do it_

_Now it is time for your fate and I won't hesitate_

_To pull you down into this pit_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

_With hell in my eyes and with death in my veins_

_The end is closing in_

_Feeding on the minds of man_

_And from their souls within_

_My disciples all shout to search out_

_And they always shall obey_

_Follow me now my child not the meek or the mild_

_But do just as I say_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

_Jump by your will or be taken by force_

_I'll get you either way_

_Trying to keep the hellfire lit_

_I am stalking you as prey_

_Living your life as me I am you you see_

_There is part of me in everyone_

_So reach down grab my hand walk with me through_

_The land_

_Come home where you belong_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

_So come on_

_Jump in the Fire_

END OF CHAPTER

AN: Hello to everyone. Sorry that that chapter was a little shorter than the rest; I felt that it would be best to leave the pool scene until the next chapter so it could form nicer. The song in that chapter is called "Jump in the fire" and it's by Metallica.

Please review this chapter. Your input is so greatly appreciated!

And i'd alll ike to tahnk all reviewers of the last chapter:

**Oth/o.c.fan213: **Its great to read your reviews to every chapter!thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer!   
**l-a-c-18: **I'm glad you like the haley brooke friendship! i do aswell!   
**rockerchick45: **Im glad you like my story!! thank you so much for reviewing (it was a good one! lol) Thank for the info on American schools as well! i have no idea what they're like casue im from down under!   
**Colleen3200:**Thanks for reviewing again! its great to see your review to ever chapter all the time! your reviews are greatly appreciated!

(oh, and also, i was wondering of any of you like gilmore girls fanfics? because i just wrote a new one called "starry starry night" and i think its my best one yet!!)

Thanks! bye from Mischa


	10. Water's reaction to the flame

Disclaimer: its in the first chapter

Paring: Brucas

Rating: PG

Summary: Brooke is sick and no one knows.

8888888888888

**Water's Reaction to the Flame**

LUCAS' POV

Ever since I saw Brooke and Haley wrapped up in that talk they were having last week after gym, I can't help but wonder what it's all about.

It looked pretty serious, I mean, Brooke looked really distressed and Haley was almost just as bad.

What is wrong? Surely it's nothing that serious. Brooke comes from a bad family and all, but she's never let hat get her down before.

So I've been racking my brain over and over for something that might have caused her problem (whatever it happens to be), and I've only come up with one possible cause. And I have to say that I don't like it- at all.

Because it's me.

I was the one who cheated on her with her best friend. I was the one who never truly apologised and I'm the one who last week in class saw what I had done to her. I saw it in her very eyes and then I looked away. I looked away like nothing had happened, like we were strangers. And you know the worst bit? I didn't look back.

So, here I am standing outside the pool, wondering what it's going to be like.

I haven't said a word to her yet and it's causing _me_ pain. Because it's so very hard. I want to talk to her, I want to apologise for everything I did to her I wasn't to spill my heart out to her and tell her that I loved her, and I still do. Hell, I probably always will.

But how am I supposed to tell her that my heart is breaking, when she detests me? She won't even look at me.

I think about bailing. Just ditching the whole swim lesson (I mean come on, I learnt to swim when I was like two) and just taking my car and going off to the riverside court.

That does sound pretty appealing. But then that means that I won't get to see Brooke again. I won't get to see her beautiful eyes, or her huge smiles. So with a heavy and disgruntled sigh, I turn the handle, and walk into the pool.

As I'm captured by the steam I think to myself: I must love her more than I realise, if I'm willing to spend an hour in the pool with a bunch of self conscious guys.

88888888888888

We're all lined up along the length of the pool. Still fully dressed.

The guys (including myself) are lined up along one side, and the girls are on the opposite side facing us.

How unbelievably ironic is it that Brooke is standing directly opposite me. Avoiding my gaze of course.

The teacher is yelling some garbled things at up from the middle.

"NOW TEAM, GO INTO YOUR SEPERATE CHANGING ROOMS NOW, AND GET CHANGED. I EXPECT TO SEE YOU ALL OUT HER AGAIN IN FIVE MINUTES"

Jake who is standing next to me watches as my eyes follow Brooke as she walks beside Haley into the girls changing cubicles.

He nudges my shoulder and I turn to look at him

"Luke man, when are you gonna get her back?"

Is he crazy? I mean, she won't even look at me, so how the hell am I supposed to get her back? There's also the slight dilemma of the fact that she most likely hates my guts right now.

Jake must have seen the astonished look on my face because he let out a low laugh and then tried another approach. "You still love her?"

Now _that_ question is easier to answer. "Of course"

"So, are you ever planning on telling her this?"

What is he? A bloody therapist?

"Yeah, at some point, but."

He cuts me off and says one more thing before walking off into the changing rooms: "So tell her before its too late".

I know that he's right but sometimes it's just so hard to face the facts. So I do the only thing I can do. I shut up and try to push all thoughts of Brooke to the back of my head as I follow Jake into the changing rooms.

8888888888888

Me and the rest of the guys in our class emerge from the cubicles and sit at the side of the pool. There is only one girls out, and trust me; Kim Thompson really doesn't classify that well in the feminine category.

We wait there for about ten minutes before they finally start to come out. Peyton comes first, and last but not least Brooke and Haley come out. And let me tell you; Brooke looks scared shitless.

She honestly looks completely and utterly terrified. But why? It's just swim class.

8888888888888

"TAKE OFF YOUR TOWELS TEAM, AND GET IN THE POOL IMMEDIATELY" Screams the teacher at the top of her lungs.

Jake and I jump into the pool quickly and so the rest of the guys. The girls however are defiantly taking their time.

Haley takes off her towel and stuffs it in her bag. Brooke however is taking her time.

I can see the straps of a bikini above her towel.

She looks terrified.

All the girls around her begin to remove their towels, but she still holds hers firmly to her body.

"MISS DAVIS" Bellows Ms. Branch "GET IN THE DAMN POOL OR I'LL PERSONALLY SHOVE YOU IN THERE".

Brooke shares a scared glance with Haley before turning to face her bag –her back to us- and unwraps her towel slowly from around her.

I can see her take in a deep breath before she slowly turns to face us.

And the entire class gasps.

_The house goes wanting_

_my woman still waiting_

_but i'm not leaving_

_i will find you_

_i know our love is true_

_i will find you_

_i feel he's deep down_

_past smoke and steel_

_broken concrete walls_

_when i sit down here i say_

_there beneath the fire_

_telling me it would be alright_

_there beneath the fire_

_telling me it would be alright_

_i will find you_

_i know our love is true_

_i will find you_

_i'm not leaving_

_'til the last dust pan of dirt is gone from here_

_there beneath the fire _

_telling me it would be alright_

_there beneath the fire_

_telling me it would be alright_

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hey again. I hope that that chapter was okay. Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end! It was just so tempting!!

The song is called "Beneath the fire" and it's by Pete Francis.

This chapter was in Lucas' point of view, and I did this because I felt that his reactions and feelings towards Brooke should be more understood before I write the "reveal" chapter. I'll try to write that at some pint this week. Sorry the updates have been rather random, it's just that I've been incredibly busy lately studying for my science and French exams (ARGH!) but most of them are over now, so I should have a bit more time to write now!! (YAY!).

As usual, thanks to all my amazing reviewers in the last chapter: **Colleen3200, RockerChick45, l-a-c-18, oth/o.c.fan213, Catz, Gilligan16, Brucas69 and lonz. **

Please review this chapter. It's the best thing to look in your inbox, and see feedback!!!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye for now!

-Mischa


	11. AN

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey to everyone, I am so sorry that this is a authors note and not the next chapter, and sorry about the lack of updates also.  
Here's the 411: My computer has been taken away to be checked because it wasn't working properly, and it's taking ZONKS, so the only computer access I have is my parents work ones. And considering they use then 24-7, it's kind of hard to find a moment to use them. The next chapter is actually all written, but it's currently stored on my computer that's not here. So, once again I am terribly sorry, but until I get my computer back, there wont be any more chapters. I'm sure it won't be too long though, so please bear with me until then!  
And thanks for all your support on the story so far, it means so much to me!

Oh, and suggestions are very welcome via a review or email! My addy: skrewprincessiwannabequeen(at)hotmail(dot)com


End file.
